


Поцелуй со вкусом тыквенного латте

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, John Is So Done, M/M, POV First Person, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fill, Pumpkin Latte, Revenge, Seasonal, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Starbucks, Tumblr Prompt, irritated John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Флафф, где Джон мстит Шерлоку за то, что тот придурок, а Шерлок ведёт себя типично шерлокианским немного нехорошим образом.Возможно, мне не следовало так громко смеяться, но его лицо менянеразочаровало. Чего я никак не ожидал (но, конечно, должен был ожидать на данном этапе нашего общения), так это того, что Шерлоку не нравится быть тем, кого перехитрили.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pumpkin Latte Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288999) by [Breath4Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breath4Soul/pseuds/Breath4Soul). 



Мой первый поцелуй c Шерлоком Холмсом был на вкус как тыквенный пряный латте.

Если бы это можно было назвать поцелуем... но, сидя здесь и ощущая во рту отчётливый привкус корицы, душистого перца и Шерлока, я с трудом нахожу другое определение для всего этого.

Я был немного обижен. Я был уставшим и раздражённым, и когда Шерлок буквально приказал мне найти ему приличный кофе, я мысленно перебрал несколько способов причинить ему физический вред, но затем, немного поворчав, подчинился его требованиям.

Найдя «Старбакс», я застыл перед ошеломляющим выбором в их меню, как вдруг мой взгляд упал на вывеску, рекламирующую их сезонный вкус пряной тыквы.

Я представил себе лицо Шерлока, его скривившиеся от отвращения губы и широко распахнутые от удивления глаза, может быть, даже рефлекторно открытый от ужаса рот. И может быть, только может быть, после этого он дважды подумает, прежде чем приказать мне принести ему кофе, когда я всю ночь следовал за ним по самым отвратительным районам города в холоде и под дождём.

Я поставил стаканчик с кофе рядом с ним на стол и подошёл к своему креслу, чтобы подождать.

Возможно, мне не следовало так громко смеяться, но его лицо меня _не_ разочаровало. Чего я никак не ожидал (но, конечно, должен был ожидать на данном этапе нашего общения), так это того, что Шерлоку не нравится был тем, кого перехитрили. В тот момент, когда он понял моё предательство, я обнаружил его сидящим на моих коленях. Проникнув языком в мой рот, он покрывал нечестивой смесью каждую поверхность, до которой мог дотянуться − язык, зубы и нёбо − прежде чем шок прошёл, и я его оттолкнул. Он со стуком приземлился на пол и посмотрел на меня с самодовольной улыбкой.

− Если мне приходится терпеть это отвратительное нападение на мои вкусовые рецепторы, то и тебе тоже придётся, − заявил он с ухмылкой, поднимаясь на ноги.

Я не мог говорить, так как мой рот, очевидно, всё ещё приходил в себя после вторжения.

− Не думаю, что ты попытаешься сделать _это_ ещё раз, − заключил он, неторопливо удаляясь.

Он был прав... с другой стороны... мне было интересно, какой вкус будет в следующем месяце.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Тыквенный пряный латте (англ. Pumpkin Spice Latte) − это кофейный напиток, приготовленный из смеси ароматов осенних специй, взбитого молока, эспрессо и часто сахара, со взбитыми сливками и специями из тыквенного пирога. С 2015 года в нём также содержится небольшое количество тыквенного пюре.


	2. Lemon Bar Frappacino

***

Я действительно думал, что он раскаивается. Это то, что нормальный человек может сделать после того, как был полным придурком: жест доброты, чтобы продемонстрировать своё раскаяние. Он, конечно, рассчитывал на моё заблуждение.

Каковы бы ни были его намерения, стоя в коридоре перед своей спальней и дрожа всем телом, с дикими и тёмными от зрачков глазами, с губами, горячими от трения, и ртом, испачканным сладким привкусом какой-то лимонной кофейной смеси и моей слюной, я был уверен, что безумный гений не вполне предвидел последствия своего коварного плана.

Шерлок был настоящей помехой с того момента, как я проснулся. Вместо приятного выходного дня, когда можно было бездельничать, читая, печатая некоторые дела в блоге или наслаждаясь комфортным общением, моё терпение почти истощилось, прежде чем я получил шанс прогнать сон из моих глаз.

День начался с препарирования внутренностей чего-то гнилого и мясистого (может быть, свиньи?) на кухонном столе. Мне хватило одного вздоха, чтобы аппетит исчез. Шерлок, очевидно, счёл мои возражения необоснованными, так как сразу же впал в одно из своих печально известных мрачных настроений: угрюмое, грубое и раздражительное по очереди.

Середина утра завершилась взрывом, который вдобавок к грохоту, измотавшему мои и без того измученные нервы, выпустил облако ядовитого газа. Потребовалось даже открыть все окна для холодного зимнего воздуха, чтобы наша квартира могла проветриться.

Поэтому полдень застал меня голодным, замёрзшим и очень близким к убийству по отношению к одному сумасшедшему соседу по квартире. Своё недовольство я выразил тем, что выгреб все (биологически опасные) _эксперименты_ из холодильника с, по общему признанию, небольшим количеством мрачного восторга.

Когда он вылетел из квартиры в вихре диких кудрей и развевающемся пальто, я просто пробормотал: 

− Скатертью дорога.

Немного пространства было именно тем, что требовалось в данной ситуации.

К тому времени, когда он снова появился на пороге, примерно через час, мой гнев немного остыл, и я довольствовался тем, что молча размышлял над газетой, пока он тихо хандрил. Что для нас было равносильно перемирию.

Я не ожидал, что он положит пирожок и кофе из «Старбакса» на столик рядом со мной. Должно быть, он, заметив смущение на моём лице, предугадал мои подозрения, потому что бросил на меня свой самый застенчивый, презрительный щенячий взгляд и пробормотал что-то неопределённо покаянное об _«испорченном завтраке_ », прежде чем ретироваться на диван.

Он знал.

Он знал, что я терпеть не могу выходить из себя, даже когда это кажется вполне оправданным. Он знал, что если бы я действительно думал, что ранил его чувства из-за вины, то не смог бы сопротивляться его жесту умиротворения.

Я просто дурак.

В тот момент, когда отвратительное лимонное варево коснулось моих губ, во вспышке ужасной ясности я точно понял, что он сделал. Очевидно, этот придурок только и ждал подходящей возможности отомстить за инцидент с тыквенным латте. Возможно, весь этот день был тщательно продуманной уловкой, чтобы завести меня и начать скандал, чтобы у него был повод принести мне что-нибудь.

Какой бы я ни был дурак, я сделал щедрый глоток, и отвратительная сиропообразная жидкость теперь полностью покрыла мои вкусовые рецепторы.

− Ах ты ублюдок! − Я оказался на ногах так быстро, что Шерлок даже встревожился, вскочив со своего места на диване.

− Ну, Джон, − сказал он самым рассудительным и дипломатичным тоном, вытянув руки перед собой. Я видел его менее осторожным в переговорах с серийными убийцами и профессиональными преступниками. − Давай не будем делать ничего того, о чём потом пожалеем.

От меня не ускользнуло, что он медленно продвигается в направлении двери в холл или что, несмотря на все его попытки выглядеть раскаявшимся, уголки его губ скривились, а в глазах зажглись искорки торжества и веселья.

− О, ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, полный придурок. − Я бросился на него, и он перепрыгнул через журнальный столик, как раненая газель. Я схватил его, но он ловко увернулся и проскользнул мимо меня в коридор. Я ринулся следом. Я догнал его, когда он потянулся к двери своей спальни.

Не успел я опомниться, как он уже был прижат к стене. Мои руки удерживали его голову на месте, а язык погружался в его рот и извивался, чтобы передать эту отвратительную лимонную сладость из моего рта в его как можно более тщательно.

Именно всхлип Шерлока и его внезапная капитуляция, безжизненно растаявшая во мне, вернули меня от яростной оральной атаки. Я отпустил его и отступил назад, изумлённо глядя на открывшееся передо мной зрелище.

И, ох, какое это было зрелище!

Он выглядел совершенно распутно, откинувшись назад и упершись руками в стену, чтобы собраться с силами. Его волосы были буйными от моих пальцев, запутавшихся в них, губы − распухшими и покрасневшими, а бледные щеки были покрыты розовыми пятнами от румянца, который также полз вниз по колонне его длинной шеи.

Это был не поцелуй.

_Это был не он!_

_Но_ он действительно был очень похож на мужчину, которого целовали всю его жизнь.

Я сжал кулаки, борясь со странным желанием дотянуться до него и закончить работу. Я выпрямился и поднял подбородок в позе командира со времён моей военной службы. 

− Теперь мы усвоили урок. − Я коротко кивнул. − Хорошо.

Он неуверенно вздохнул и посмотрел на меня, разинув рот. Он слегка шевельнул губами, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но ничего не вышло.

Наверное, я не должен был чувствовать себя таким самодовольным, но, наконец, увидев, что великий Шерлок Холмс лишился дара речи, я, слегка пошатнувшись, резко развернулся и зашагал прочь.

Конечно, он недолго оставался в таком состоянии.

− Ну... − при звуке его голоса я сделал ошибку, остановившись в своём стратегическом отступлении в свою комнату, чтобы оглянуться на него через холл. Он смотрел прямо перед собой на противоположную стену, слегка поглаживая пальцами губы. − Мы определённо _кое-что_ узнали.

Его интригующий и задумчивый тон сказал мне, что это ещё далеко не конец, и, скорее всего, именно я буду сожалеть об этом в конце концов.

***

Примечание переводчика:

Фраппучи́но (англ. frappuccino) − холодный кофейный напиток, продающийся в мировой сети кофеен Starbucks. Название «фраппучино» получено путём сложения слов «фраппе» (французский термин, означающий густой молочный коктейль с мороженым) и «капучино».


End file.
